She Means the World to Me
by Isashi Sanada
Summary: She means nothing to me now. I kept on telling others that. I kept on hoping they would believe me and leave me alone. But the sad part is – I just can’t seem to make myself believe that. Slight AU. A bit OOC. R&R.


**She Means the World to Me**

I don't own Detective Conan...blah, blah, blah...yada, yada, yada...

2828282828282828282828

"I hate her..."

"I hate her so..."

"I hate her so much..."

"I hate her so damn much..."

I mumbled angrily as I saw my used-to-be best friend walking through the hallway towards where I am standing.

"She thinks she's so perfect just because she has good grades and is the captain of the karate team. She thinks EVERYONE likes her."

I mumbled sarcastically.

"Fuck you..."

I mouthed when I saw that her back was turned to me.

"Damn you to hell, Mouri Ran...DAMN you to hell..."

I said under my breath.

When she faced me, I turned my head and acted as if I didn't know she was there. I saw her, from the corner of my eyes, give me a confused look but she quickly shrugged it off and started to walk away. But, of course, not without the glances of every boy she passed.

"So sexy..."

I saw one mumbled. Then, I heard a few wolf-whistles here and there.

'What morons...falling for someone like her...they just don't know...'

I thought angrily. My anger quickly turned to dejection.

'Why the hell did she have to change so much? Just because she's popular now...'

I trailed off. I was engrossed with the facts about how she used to be. I walked down the opposite of where she went. I walked down the hallway not caring about the glances most girls gave me.

"Look, look! It's Kudo Shinichi!"

"Oh my god! He is so hot!"

I rolled my eyes at the comments I heard from the girls. I hate it when they talk about me like that.

I just kept on walking. I walked to the nearest exit. It **was** dismissal time, like...20 minutes ago.

I kept on walking. I just wanted to go home. I finally stop. I look up and saw a very familiar place.

"Damn feet! Why did you lead me here?"

I mumbled angrily yet again. Wow! I get angry a lot.

'I need to get out of here before...'

"Shinichi?"

A voice came from behind me and interrupted my thoughts. The voice was familiar. Way too familiar...

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around wishing that the person behind me wasn't the person I was dreading to see. All my hopes faded when I saw that it was her, my childhood friend. I looked at her wondering eyes. I just stared at her eyes. The eyes I always get lost in.

I saw that she was as confused as I was. I didn't know why I was there either.

Ever since she changed, we...I mean I have been avoiding her as much as possible. And yet, here I am, standing in front of her house. Looking, I mean staring at her.

"Would you like to come in?"

She asked seeing that I wasn't going to answer her previous question.

Then I did something that shocked me but made me feel great – I smiled at her.

"No thanks. I was just on my way home but I got side-tracked."

I answered her. She looked saddened for a moment. But then, she smiled and answered back.

"Oh...well then...see you around..."

"Yeah, bye!"

I waved and started walking again. Towards home, this time.

When I got home, I quickly changed, then, sat on the couch. Then, I got to thinking once again.

'What just happened?'

'She changed. She barely had time for me. When she talks to me, I feel like she wants to be somewhere else. She started flirting with a lot of guys.'

'In my eyes, she became disgusting. She became a slut.'

'She means nothing to me now. I kept on telling others that. I kept on hoping they would believe me and leave me alone. But the sad part is – I just can't seem to make myself believe that.'

'I keep on telling myself that she is not the same person. She is not the Mouri Ran I fell inlove with. That person is long gone. So why did I feel like I was just talking to her a little while ago?'

A small smile grazed my face once again. A rare, sincere smile that only appears when I was near the person I love. It is a smile that only appeared when I thought about her. It is a smile that only appeared whenever I talked to her. In short, it is a smile for her and only for her.

'Maybe she's not gone after all. Maybe there's still a way to get her back. Maybe...just maybe...'

6868686868686868686868

That's it...I couldn't sleep last night because my mind told me to write...I based this story towards my feelings for...someone...

Please leave a review...


End file.
